Just a Reason
by Sophia's-Obsessions
Summary: With Valentine's Day just around the corner, our favorite Sherlock Couples are spending them in their own special ways. Fluff. Johnlock, Mystrade, Mormor, Sherlolly and more!
1. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson

**Just a quick note before we get started, this story will be as I said, a series of one shots of various couples from the BBC Sherlock series. Not all people will agree or even like the couple, so if that applies to you, feel free to skip the chapter, as none of them affect each other in any way. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Sherlock Holmes and John Watson**

It was here again. If it wasn't for the pink, lacey card sitting on the desk, Sherlock wouldn't have even noticed. The card, straight from the dear old Mrs. Hudson, was atrociously pink and sentimental with some little sickening poem on the inside that Sherlock hadn't bothered to read. It seemed to get a smile out of John though.

"Really," Sherlock said, swiping the card up again to examine it once more. "I don't understand why she gave us the card. She's never given a card before, even before you moved in, well, there was the first year, but I refused that one and asked her kindly not to remind me that the 14th of February was supposedly special in any kind of way."

John shook his head, knowing Sherlock, it hadn't been 'kindly', but he wasn't about to comment on it. He understood Sherlock's gripe though, to a point he agreed that it was a commercial holiday designed for women and there was no point it in the slightest.

"Well, maybe she thought that since we're a couple now, it was appropriate."

"How would that make a difference?" Sherlock snapped his head to look over at John in his chair.

"Did you even read the card?" John asked.

"No, there's no point. I know it says something flowery and ridiculously sentimental that I honestly don't need to hear."

John shook his head again. "There really is no point in explaining it to you Sherlock."

Sherlock looked back at the card for moment before tossing it on the table and heading back into the kitchen.

"We should go out," John said suddenly.

Sherlock leaned back into the room.

"What?"

"You and I, we should go out, like, on a date."

"For Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, I suppose." John shifted uncomfortably in his seat, an action he was sure Sherlock noted.

"If I recall, we both agreed that Valentine's Day wasn't a day that needed to be celebrated in any way or even remembered."

John sighed. "You're right, never mind." He turned back to his computer.

Sherlock watched him a moment and then disappeared again.

"I know a nice little place not far from here, we could walk and be there in 15 minutes. How does, about ten minutes sound?" Sherlock said, entering the sitting room and rolling his sleeves back down.

John blinked, looking up. "What?"

"Dinner, John, I'm inviting you out to dinner. You said you wanted to go out."

John looked at him with his mouth agape. "But… I thought…I mean…"

"Yes or no John, it's really a simple question, even you shouldn't have problems with it."

"Yes, of course," John said, standing, still mildly in shock.

Sherlock said nothing, only nodded before disappearing into his room.

Dinner was like the usual, Sherlock barely ate and John did most of the talking. Sherlock kept his deductions to a minimum but John could see the way his eyes traveled over the other diners and analyzed every aspect of their lives.

What John really enjoyed was the walk home. It was dark and a little chilly, everything was damp from the rain they had had earlier that day and walking home, with little people around, John was able to take Sherlock's hand in his. It was hard keeping a relationship secret, but at this point, it was for the best. And little moments like this made it worth it. Little touches, little glances that they never let anyone else see other than close friends added an intimacy that John found he quite enjoyed and as they stepped through the front door of 221 Baker street and Sherlock's lips pressed gently pressed to his, he wasn't if he was ready to give it up just yet.

* * *

**Hello, disclaimer, I don't own anything. Sorry. But, good news, while I have a list of couples that will eventually show up in this story, I would love to hear from you! Tell me what couple you would like to see next either by posting a comment or sending me a message! I promise to get to them all eventually. Thank you for reading!  
**


	2. James Moriarty and Sebastian Moran

**Chapter Two**

**James Moriarty and Sebastian Moran**

Sebastian's relationship with James Moriarty was a strange one to say the least. When he was hired all that time ago to be a sniper for the 'consulting criminal', it was just another job, but now, it was more than that and without a doubt he would never leave Jim's side and would put a bullet through the head of anyone who tried to harm him without flinching. He wasn't quite sure when the relationship had developed beyond that of business, but frankly, he didn't care. Jim was his business now and that's how he was going to keep it.

They weren't exactly close, they didn't go around holding hands or cuddling by the fire. Sebastian would have walked out long ago if that were the case. No, while the public display wasn't tremendous, anyone who saw them together could easily say that they…_belonged _to each other, though they would have trouble explaining why. Sex, protection and death. That was their relationship and that was all.

Which was why Sebastian couldn't understand it when Jim handed him a single pink rose.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's a rose Sebby, you know, for valentine's day?"

God how Sebastian hated that name, and anyone else who used it would normally have found a bullet in their kneecap, but Jim was different, he was always different. Cunning and brilliant, the way he did things, the way he said things, it had Sebastian not caring as long as it was only to him and him alone. That was how he knew that he wanted to be with Jim forever. He wouldn't say he was in love, that would require sentiment, something he really didn't do. But to be by Jim's side, his partner in all aspects of the word, that's what he was, fair and simple.

"We don't celebrate Valentine's day," Sebastian stated.

Jim slid his hands into his front pockets, pretending to look annoyed as he rocked on his feet. "I know, but things were getting so boring around here, I thought I'd spice things up a bit."

Sebastian shook his head with a sigh, tossing the flower aside and stripping off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked, apparently taken by surprise as Sebastian started to unbutton his jeans. "If I wanted sex I would have just asked for it."

Sebastian smirked and dropped his jeans, stepping out of them and towards Jim, almost nearly taunting him. "Didn't you though?"

Jim pursed his lips, knowing that Sebastian was telling the truth. It didn't take long before he was stripping as well and they were headed back to the bedroom.

The hour that followed was great as always, but there was something different about it, something more passionate than their usual rounds. Sebastian couldn't explain it, but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. And as he lay panting next to his partner, he wondered if he should ask Jim where that had come from, but decided against it.

This was one of the few times they let themselves get romantic in any way as they lay there in their afterglow, Jim's back pressed against Sebastian's chest as the sniper traced slow circles on his lover's arm.

It didn't last long as Jim slipped from the bed and slipped his pants back on and moved to sit on the window sill. Sebastian did the same, lighting a cigarette and settling in front of him so that Jim could drape his arms loosely across Sebastian's shoulders.

"Lots of happy couples around this time of year."

Jim simply gave a hum of response.

"Girl down there with the green cap, what do you think?" Sebastian asked, pulling the cigarette from his mouth and motioning towards the window and spreading the smoke.

"Mmm, graze the shoulder, scare her off," Jim answered.

Sebastian smirked. "Going easy today are we?" he asked.

Jim only rolled his eyes. "You're giving me boring ones, give me something harder."

Sebastian's smirk only broadened. "I'll give it to you as hard as you want."

"And I'll take it, now, pick another one."

Sebastian scanned the mass of people on the street below before nodding across the street. "There, in front of the shop, the ginger girl and her giant boyfriend."

Jim followed his gaze. "Wait until they kiss, then a head shot."

Sebastian was about to make a remark but then Jim continued.

"One bullet, kill them both."

Sebastian smiled and turned slightly to kiss his lover. Then, stretching out his arm, he folded his fingers into the shape of a gun and pointed it at the couple. They leaned into kiss and he flicked his wrist.

"Bang. Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

**Hello and thank you for reading! As always, tell me what pairings you would like, either comments or messaging. Also, this is my first time writing Mormor and it turned out to be rather difficult, so I'm hoping you all found it okay and if you could tell me how I did that would be great. Thank you so much for reading, see you soon!  
**


	3. Greg Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes

**Chapter Three**

**Greg Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes**

Greg sighed as he leaned over his desk with a pen. It was dark and the only light was the one sitting on his desk, illuminating the papers before him. Valentine's Day and he had chosen to work late, going home only reminded him how lonely he really was. It was a curse that Valentine's day even existed. He used to enjoy the holiday, before his wife left him, now it was only a reminder of what he didn't have, as he was sure many people agreed.

Most people had gone home and he wasn't surprised as he glanced at the clock and saw that it was just passing ten. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes, shuffling his papers together as he got ready to head home.

A light knock startled him slightly and he dropped the papers in his hand back to his desk and watched as they slipped to the floor.

"Come in," he called, pushing his chair back and leaning down to retrieve the papers.

The door opened before clicking shut again. "Working late again I see," came the voice that followed.

Greg looked up in shock. "Mycroft? What are you doing here?" he asked, straightening up and tapping the papers on the desk into a neat pile.

"I was hoping to take you out to dinner, but seeing as it's a little late for that, plans will have to change," Mycroft answered with a small smile.

"I wouldn't mind getting something to eat, I'm starving, didn't get dinner."

Mycroft's smile spread slightly. "Well I'm sure we can find someplace that's still open."

"Not likely anyplace that would be up to your standards," Greg muttered.

"Why don't we go to your place then?"

Greg looked up at him incredulously. "I'm not sure you really want that. I don't really have anything and the place is a mess."

Mycroft gave him a soft smile and shook his head. "I'm sure it's fine. We'll take my car."

"Your car? Can't we each just take our own?"

Mycroft sighed, sometimes he forgot that some people had their own vehicles.

"Alright, I will meet you at your house in 15 minutes."

Greg sighed and wasn't able to agree before Mycroft disappeared.

"That man, I swear," he muttered.

Fifteen minutes later found Greg unlocking his door with Mycroft hovering behind him, with his ever-strong presence.

Greg was nervous, he had been with Mycroft for about a year now, if you called the little he saw of Mycroft actually 'seeing him', so he couldn't really understand why he felt nervous. Perhaps it was because Mycroft was a little more relaxed than normal and it set Greg off, or maybe it was because Greg was fairly certain Mycroft was planning something he just couldn't figure out what.

Tossing the keys onto the counter, Greg offered the older Holmes' brother a drink.

Mycroft shook his head. "Just water will be fine."

Greg nodded, pulling out a beer and popping the cap before grabbing a glass and filling it from the tap.

"So, what's with the surprise visit?" he asked as they moved to the couch.

Mycroft smiled. "I would have come earlier, but I'm afraid that something came up that delayed me."

Greg took a drink, keeping his eyes on Mycroft. "That doesn't answer my question, Mycroft."

"Well, I couldn't exactly let you spend Valentine's Day alone, not when you have someone to spend it with."

The grey haired man was at a loss for words. This was so much out of character for Mycroft he wasn't sure what to do with it.

"Yeah, well, thanks for that," he said awkwardly, raising his bottle in Mycroft's direction.

Mycroft nodded and smiled. "Anytime," he said raising his glass in return.

The rest of the night was filled with comfortable, idle chatter and at some point, Greg found himself curled against Mycroft's side. Of course the British Government did anything but protest as he wrapped an arm around the older man and pressed his lips to the top of his head, a silent reminder that no matter the day, Greg Lestrade was never to be alone.

* * *

**So, this chapter turned out to be harder than the last one, so I sincerely apologize for any out of characterness might be in there. John and Mary is next, then Sherlolly, but after than is open for whatever you guys want! Send in your requests via comments or private message. Thank you!  
**


	4. John and Mary Watson

**Chapter Four**

**John Watson and Mary Morstan**

"It's just a date Sherlock. A nice date at a nice restaurant, with my beautiful wife."

John wrapped his scarf around his neck as he spoke, watching Sherlock do… well he still wasn't quite sure.

"You're married, why do you need to go on a date?" Sherlock asked.

"Because it's Valentine's Day."

Sherlock gave him a blank look as if waiting for John to continue when he didn't, he opened his mouth for some retort about the ridiculous of John's statement, but John cut him off.

"Look, I don't expect you to understand. Just, don't burn the place down when we're gone," John said, slipping on his coat.

"Since when do I ever—"

John gave the man a pointed look and he shut his mouth once more.

"Ready to go love?" Mary asked from the door way, giving a smile to the two men.

"Yes, yes," John said. "Let's go."

"Good-bye Sherlock," Mary said, giving a small wave.

"Don't drink any alcohol," he answered.

She shook her head and chuckled. At six months she was sure she knew better.

When John called her name she scuttled from the room to join her husband.

When they pulled up to the restaurant a few minutes later, Mary eyed him with a small smile.

"I know, I know, why spend Valentines in the place where I found out my best friend wasn't dead. But I'll have you know, that this was originally the place I was going to propose," he said.

She chuckled. "I know."

He gave her a shocked look before shaking his head and heading inside.

They were seated immediately and glasses filled with water as they grazed the menu for their choices of food.

The evening was spent in a romantic setting, warm lights, light music, gentle sips at water and bubbled laughter.

Until the waiter brought their food.

"Here you are sir," the man said with a thick French accent.

John sighed heavily, letting out his breath slowly before turning to look at the man placing their food on the table.

"Not funny Sherlock," John said sharply.

Sherlock fought a smirk and used the napkin to once again remove the penciled on mustache just as he had done about a year before.

"I thought it was very amusing," Mary said, fighting a fit of giggles.

Sherlock gave her an appreciative smile. "Thank you, I agree Mary."

John rolled his eyes. "Go home Sherlock, please," he pleaded.

Sherlock nodded. "Of course. I'll see you back at home."

"No no, I meant—"

But Sherlock was already gone. John turned back to his food with a sigh. "That man will be the death of me."

Mary smiled and reached across the table to take John's hand. "Now dear, it wasn't that bad, you know how he is."

"Yes, too well. But for once could we just have a romantic night to ourselves?"

"We have lots of those."

John sighed. "Let's just forget about it, he's gone now and we can spend the rest of dinner just the two of us."

His wife smiled and nodded and the rest of the night continued on in romantic air, just as John wanted.

When they returned home, Mary took her husband's hand as they headed in, finding Sherlock lying prone on the couch.

"We're back," John declared, hanging up his coat.

As expected, Sherlock didn't answer.

Mary smiled and headed over to slip a movie into the player as John stepped over and nudged Sherlock back into reality.

Sherlock opened his eyes slowly, another nudge and he was sitting up as John sat down beside him. Before he could catch on to what was happening, Mary was snuggled into his other side with the remote and light music was sounding from the television.

"What is this?"

"A romantic Comedy," John answered, keeping his voice from a grumble.

"What it with us Sherlock," Mary said, wrapping her arms around Sherlock's and pinning him helplessly to the couch.

Sherlock looked to John for help but found the man with his eyes trained on the television. With an exasperated sigh he submitted himself to the two hour torture of Valentine's Day with the Watsons.

* * *

******So not my best work and definitely not my favorite, but apparently it's not as bad as I think. *laughs* Well I'll just have to see what you guys think. Let me know in the comments, and as always, Sherlolly is next, but I'm still open for suggestions on what pairing you guys would like to see!**


	5. Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper

**Chapter Five**

**Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper**

The single red rose twirled between his thumb and fore finger. Clockwise, counterclockwise, clockwise, counterclockwise, the individual petals blurring together. He watched the wavering circle before stopping the flower's rotation and looking up as the door opened.

"Here, this is for you," he said, handing the rose to the woman in the doorway. "Don't get too excited, it was John's idea."

Molly Hooper's smile faltered slightly, but then she thanked him and gave a nervous giggle before asking him inside.

Once through the door, Molly stepped off, the flower to her nose as Sherlock followed. She pulled a vase down from the cupboard before sliding it in and filling it with water. She smiled as she set it decoratively on the island.

"Dinner then?" Sherlock asked.

Molly blushed lightly. "Actually… I made a homemade meal for us tonight, if—if that's alright," she said neverously.

Yes, of course, he hadn't realize his nerves had started getting the better of him, allowing him to miss the faint sent seasonings, steak and pie, which flavor he couldn't quite tell. How much easier this would have been if he was just playing along, if none of this was real. But the feelings were there, not just for Molly, but for him as well, and now he was acting on them. Really he wasn't sure what he was doing at this point, he was sorely out of practice with, well, everything. But with help from John (and a little understanding from Molly) he had yet to make a complete and utter fool of himself in the romance department.

He had known that Molly was looking forward to Valentine's Day for a couple weeks now. Really, it had been obvious, she wasn't exactly subtle, but now that they were dating, he felt the need to satisfy her and her wishes for a romantic holiday. Granted, pretty much everything planned was John's idea, but he had planned to carry it out with utmost precision.

Until Molly threw the plan off the tracks with her homemade dinner. Sherlock had made reservations at an upper class restaurant and realized now he should have told Molly that. A gentle cough brought his attention back as he realized he had yet to answer.

"Oh, yes, that would be just fine," he answered, deciding at last minute it would probably be best not to tell her of the dinner reservations and just cancel, if the worried yet hopeful look on her face was anything to go by.

She smiled and he leaned in to kiss her cheek, something he had gotten into the habit of doing as he found he actually _liked_ it.

"Just let me put up my coat," he said softly, placing a hand on her cheek and stroking it with his thumb. She blushed ever so lightly as she seemed prone to do almost so easily and Sherlock found himself smiling.

He pulled back and headed back towards the front door where he pulled out his phone and quickly and quietly canceled the reservation before hanging up his coat and returned to find Molly arranging the rose on the dining room table, precisely center of two red candles, already burning and dripping wax onto their silver holders.

"I, well I spruced up the table a bit," she said, fidgeting with her fingers a bit. Odd, here he was trying to make a good impression and she seemed more nervous than he, in her own home nonetheless.

"I looks lovely Molly, shall we eat?" Sherlock asked, pulling out a chair for her.

The woman blushed once more and sat down with a smile.

Sherlock took his seat across from her and as the dinner went on, they both seemed to relax with the help of dim lighting, relaxed and warm atmosphere and a little alcohol.

The dinner was absolutely sublime, as Sherlock was sure to tell Molly to which she blushed once again, chuckled nervously and shyly thanked him.

"Shall we go for a walk?" Sherlock asked once they had put away the last of the dishes.

"That sounds lovely," she said with a bright yet gentle smile.

He smiled and once they both were properly attired, they stepped out into the dark, chilly air.

Sherlock slipped his hands into his pockets and Molly was quick to latch onto his elbow as they made their way down to walk along the water's edge.

For the longest time there was only the sound of the water lapping onto the shore and their soft footsteps on the pathway that they followed.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Molly finally said, looking up at the pale man that walked beside her. "I never know."

Sherlock thought about it for a minute before turning his head to look at her. "I'm thinking I want to kiss you," he said matter-of-factly.

Molly paused, forcing him to come to a gentle stop beside her.

"Do you really think about that?" she asked, it was hard to believe, but in the near year they had been dating, he had only kissed her twice. Alright, so maybe it wasn't that hard to believe considering who she was dating.

He nodded. "Of course, quite often actually," he answered, his voice still a tone of fact.

A joyous smile spread across her face. Those words couldn't have been any but his own, she was sure. "Sherlock, that is the most romantic thing you have ever said to me," she said.

"Is it really now, because I would have—"

He didn't have a chance to finish his thought as she pulled him down for a heated kiss that got both their hearts pounding.

It didn't last long, only a few moments, but by the time they pulled away, both of them were smiling.

No words were exchanged, neither of them wished to ruin the moment. And for that short while, Sherlock was able to start believing that he could possibly be completely comfortable with the idea of being in love with Molly Hooper.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! This chapter actually came out much easier and much smoother than I expected and I'm actually quite happy with it. Please tell me what you think! And as always, I'm taking requests as to which pairing you would like to see. Obviously, I am still going to continue this, despite Valentines Day being now over. Sheriarty is next! **


End file.
